The Piraka Go to Vori Nui DISCTONINUED
by Loki The Trickster Zoroark
Summary: Vori nui's history has always been shrouded in mystery, it's existence not even known even to the brotherhood of makuta, or order of mata nui. Oneshot.


A/N: Hello everyone. I am Lord Maul160. This is my first fanfic. I may not continue, but I might if you fans give me enough reviews. Hakann, do the disclaimer for me.

Hakann: Fine. Lord Maul160 does not own bionicle, or anything related to it. And… uh squints at text on paper. even if you sue him, he will not be able to give you one penny.

ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 1: The Preparation.

The Piraka were standing in a meeting room in a new piraka stronghold, which they built after the Inika destroyed the previous stronghold. They were at a round table with Zaktan, of course, with the biggest chair. "What did we all learn from our failure?" Zaktan, Aka The Snake, said with his multi-voice. After the Shadowed one tried to kill Zaktan, instead of him incinerating, he was separated into trillions of microscopic insect rahi called protodites. "I've learned that I can't trust any of you, you're all useless." Vezok said, pointing forward with his harpoon/buzz saw dual weapon. Everyone looked at him angrily. "Wha-oh- I'm sorry, How can I make it up to you, oh fearless leader?" Vezok said, trying to correct himself. "Shut up, big mouth, so we can get further without killing anyone." Zaktan replied. "We will go to the island of Vori nui. My father was there once. He died a little bit after he told my family about it. He never really got to tell it to the turaga to classify it. The only way we can get there safely is to burrow into the ground, Ahvak, Reidak, that's where you come in. you will dig into the ground, and then we will rise into Vori nui." Zaktan explained. "What?! What if we accidentally dig up into the sea?" Reidak said.

Zaktan lifted an eyebrow. "Vezok and I will combine our elements to keep it from flooding, while you and Ahvak will block it, combining your elements to move the earth and stone to get rid of the hole. Also, Ahvak, you need to design some equipment, cause the air down there gets hard to breathe, and I cant bring air down there, without bringing water, or heat down with me, due to our need to use our powers in combination." Zaktan explained. No one dare not listen closely; otherwise, there might be one less piraka in the world. "So, should we pack our weapons, and zamors?" Reidak asked. "Not just those. We have to have new armor also." Zaktan replied. "More work for me. Oh, goody." Ahvak said sarcastically. Zaktan gave him a death glare. "Not that I don't mind it of course, oh, fearless leader." Ahvak said, correcting himself. He did NOT want 3 blades jammed down his throat. "Ok, now that we have everything planned, get to work." Zaktan ordered. '_I wonder if Vezon's out of The Pit yet._'

In the pit

'_I am NOT out of The Pit yet.._'

Vezon Thought.

Back to the new stronghold

Ahvak was outside, getting strong metals to work with. He found metal after going down a few THOUSAND feet down, and he got one of the strongest metals around. He used that to make masks designed for skakdi faces. They would help them breathe. They weren't kanohi, just simple filters, when a skakdi breathes in with masks on, the masks filter the air so only oxygen gets through. Then he used the left over metal to make bigger holders for the zamor launchers, incase they would need it. Then he used the metal left over from that, to make backpacks, to carry the essentials, not before getting cloth to combine with it. The metal was just to armor it. It's meant to carry mainly zamors.

Just then, Zaktan called everyone into the meeting room. "Ok, is everyone ready?" Zaktan asked. "I've designed backpacks to hold things we might need. I've also made these." Ahvak held up one of the zamor holders. "Now, were even further in technology then the inika!" Ahvak explained. "Uh, Ahvak, how are we going to wear those backpacks if our spines are in the way?" Hakann asked. "Oh, I fixed that, there's a little place for them to stick out." Ahvak said. "I didn't see that little gap there before." Thok said, bewildered, "when did you put those in?"

"Just now."

Everyone looked at him, bewilderedly.

"What?"

"Never mind that." Zaktan said. "Anything else?"

"These." Ahvak held up the filter masks. "Put these one, and you will breathe a WHOLE lot better."

A/N: I know, short, but this is my first fanfic. Tell me what you think in a review. Even flame if you want.

Zaktan: NO!!! DON'T FLA—

Hits him with Ahvak

Ahvak: who's there?

hits Zaktan with Ahvak again

Ahvak: who's there?

Hits Zaktan with Ahvak yet again

Ahvak: Who is there? has black eye

Anyways, leave a comment, good or bad.

Bye! now that that's over I talk to Hakann

And makuta says no, that's just the-notices we're still on the air. what? Cut out now! Why doesn't anyone listen to me, people today have no attention spa-

Camera: turns off.


End file.
